Disney Heroes Episode: Perfect Chaos Part 2
Disney Heroes Episode: Perfect Chaos: Part 2 Rated TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode In Part 2 of the 2-Part Episode, Perfect Chaos floods the city of Miami and takes out Eggman's 'Air Carrier 2', now our Heroes must take out the Horcrux before the entire U.S East Coast is flooded, plus Ann transforms into a Female Super Saiyan in 1,000 years The Episode Miami Evacuation It starts with people evacuating the city of Miami from the upcoming danger that will destroy everything in its path plus near the coastline, the Battleship goes through the 100ft Tsunami and it's heading for Miami Beach. Venom sends the controlled Sora to Miami in order to finish off the Disney Heroes with Chaos's help, plus nothing can stop them from ruling planet Earth now that Chaos has the Mind Stone inside of him. Perfect Chaos On the Airplane, our Heroes was heading for Miami when Sally tells them that Perfect Chaos might absorb the energy from the 7 Chaos Emeralds making him powerful and nothing, not even the Solar Bus Battlezord and the Hybrid Megazord can stop it, plus they know that Venom was controlling Sora with his evil spell. Then the Tsunami hits Miami destroying the 'Miami Beach' arena, flooding Downtown and taking out cars, Palm Trees & U.S Navy Base, finally Perfect Chaos appears near the 70-Story Skyscraper with a roar. When our Heroes arrived to Miami Beach, it was in ruins and Perfect Chaos slice the large building in half near them as Sora in evil control shows up. They use the Hybrid Megazord and Solar Bus Battlezord to face the enemy but Chaos hammers them & after he absorbed the energy from the 7 Chaos Emeralds and scatter them across Downtown Miami, then he attacks Anne and broke her left arm. Ann gets upset & tells the others to collect them, bring it to Sonic and leave now. Dr. Eggman use the 'Egg Carrier 2' to face Perfect Chaos but the enemy stops him by using the large beam to blow it up and Eggman flies to retreat. The birth of a Female Super Saiyan Ann Possible got angry and in a instant, she transforms into a Female Super Saiyan in 1,000 years. She tells the others to get the Chaos Emeralds, hand it to Sonic and escape. She fought against Perfect Chaos and she was powerful by using her Karate Skills. Tikal appears to Sonic and tells him that Venom released Chaos from the Master Emerald plus if they don't do something now then Earth is doomed. But then Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and the others including Kairi, Riku, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy gave the 7 Chaos Emeralds to Sonic and the crowd cheered to the hedgehog, then the Emeralds glow and he transforms into Super Sonic as Goku takes on Sora. Spider-Man remembered what Eggman told him and both Megazords fuse together to become the 'Hybrid Mega Battlezord', Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 3 to help Ann & Super Sonic defeat Perfect Chaos. Our Heroes use the Solar Cannons to take out Chaos's Shield, Ann fires the 'Kamehameha' attack at full power to injure it and Super Sonic finishes the enemy with Chaos Control causing the Horcrux to explode, then Kim caught the Mind Stone. Then in a surprise battle finish, Goku destroys the evil Keyblade and freed Sora from Venom's evil spell saving Earth from destruction. Future saved The waters in Miami recede and Chaos 0 is turned good thanks to the Disney Heroes, Dr Eggman survives and plans to escape with his flying craft when Joss Possible plans to stop him. But then Ann pleads her to release him and she agrees on 1 option, she tells her to use her Super Saiyan powers to defeat Broly when the battle occurs at HQ. Goku asks Sora to join the Team and he agrees, plus the Flying Carrier appears and when the Hybrid Mega Battlezord fuses with it, it becomes the Hybrid Ultrazord. Tikal congratulates them for saving Earth and she departs with Chaos back to the Past. The Police Chief was proud that not only the Heroes destroy the 1st Horcrux and defeated Perfect Chaos, but Ann became the 1st Female Super Saiyan, the Heroes got the 1st Infinity Stone and Miami is saved, Kim hugs her mom for saving America and our Heroes head to 'Pizza Hut' for their victory and their reward. The next morning, Future Kim & Anne says good-bye to the Heroes and she departs for her Alter Timeline so she can stop Chaos and free everyone from fear. QUOTES (First lines of the Episode) U.S Solder: (Talking to speakerphone) 'We need everyone to take the Freeway north for high ground. If you're near low-areas, head to the highest hill away from flood zones' (On the large Airplane, our Heroes are heading for Miami) Kim Possible: 'The Disney Heroes are finished, Venom has won' Spider-Man: 'But we can't just give up, even if Chaos has the Mind Stone' Goku: 'What are the odds of stopping Chaos?' Tails: 'About less than 15%' Sally: 'Chaos has all 7 Chaos Emeralds and if he absorbs the energy, he can be more powerful and nothing, not ever the Solar Bus Battlezord can stop it' Joss Possible: 'We got to try, there's no other way.' Gohan Jr.: 'The Unown Keyblade Warrior being controlled by Venom's Spell was a Trump Card' Mary Jane: 'Luckily I scanned the person during the fight against Chaos 6 and we finally got the identity' Bulma: 'Now we can find out how he's being controlled by Chaos' (The Computer shows the large hologram of the Identity) Spider-Man: 'Uh-oh' Donald Duck: 'You gotta be kidding' Goofy: 'It can't be' Riku: 'No way' Ann Possible: 'Kairi, look' Kairi: 'I don't believe it... (The hologram shows Sora on screen) Sora!' Spider-Man: (He contacts Richard Parker) 'Dad, it's Megazord time' (Richard Parker): 'I'm sending it right away' (The Hybrid Cars arrived by teleport and after the Megazord forms, Spider-Man, Kim, Joss, Violet and Elastigirl enter the Control pit) Kim Possible: 'Here goes nothing. Hybrid Megazord, power up' (2 minutes later, Perfect Chaos hits the Hybrid Megazord with a water tentacle attack) Joss Possible: 'we're getting hammered, Peter' Spider-Man: 'Activate Solar Bus Battlezord' (The Solar Bus Battlezord in vehicle mode arrives and after Spider-Man enters it, the machine switches to Megazord mode) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Sora, Open your eyes! Venom is controlling you in his spell!' Sora: (acts evil in a spell) 'I will rule the Earth' (But at the last moment, Vegeta breaks the evil Keyblade and Sora is cured) Ann Possible: (She sees Perfect Chaos slice a Skyscraper in half and starts to get very upset) 'Chaos!' Ann Possible: 'Tails, Amy, Knuckles...listen up. The 7 Emeralds are scattered around the freeway, and it isn't far from here. I want you to collect them, give it to Sonic and then get far away from Chaos' Amy Rose: 'No! I'm not gonna see you and Sonic get hurt' Ann Possible: 'Listen, Amy. You have to get out of here now! You don't have a say in the matter!' Tails: 'But Ann, we can't get the 7 Emeralds without your help' Dr. Eggman: 'With the 'Egg Robot', I can fire missiles at Chaos and save the others' (But his machine got destroyed by Perfect Chaos's laser beam) Ann Possible: 'Chaos, stop this!' Dr. Eggman: 'Aah!' (He flies away on his hover vehicle) 10 year-old Anne: (Screams) 'My arm is broken!' Sonic: 'If we don't think of something fast, we're finished' Ann Possible: (She gets angry) 'No! That does it. I cannot and will not let you destroy Earth and now Chaos, you are going... (Her power level increases with a 3.0 Earthquake) You are going to PAY!!!' (Then she transforms into a Female Super Saiyan) (Tails, Amy, Sally & Knuckles became surprised when they saw Ann surrounded in gold light, with a 5 lb. muscle increase and her blue eyes turned into dark blue) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Everyone, I want you to listen very carefully...You must take the Emeralds to Sonic and get out of here now' Knuckles: 'We're going' (Then he and Tails head off to get the Chaos Emeralds) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'I need you to hurry, Amy. Getting the 7 Emeralds to Sonic is the best hope we have if we're going to destroy Perfect Chaos' Amy Rose: 'But if we get the 7 Chaos Emeralds to Sonic, how will you destroy Perfect Chaos if you're battling him?' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'I know what I must do now' (Then Amy leaves the area to get the 7 Chaos Emeralds to Sonic) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'I am the hope of Earth, I'm the answer to the people are in cries for help...I am Ann Possible and I'm...A SUPER SAIYAN!' (She powers up) Perfect Chaos: 'Curse you, that's impossible!' Tikal: 'Chaos is the 1st Horcrux and he was controlled by Venom so he can betray Eggman, we must destroy it, or the spread of destruction will get worst' (Sonic sees the 7 Chaos Emeralds glowing with the crowd cheering for him creating Positive Energy then he transforms into Super Sonic) (Dr. Eggman): 'Don't delay, when the time comes...just act' Super Sonic: 'Everyone, let's destroy the Horcrux and save Miami' (Spider-Man): 'Activate Hybrid Mega Battlezord now' (The Hybrid Megazord and Solar Bus Battlezord did a fusion and it's formed with both cannons on the shoulders) Super Sonic: 'Chaos Control!' (He fires the Special Attack) (Perfect Chaos got freeze-framed) Spider-Man: 'Time's up, Chaos. Fire!' (The Hybrid Mega Battlezord fires both energy cannons and injures Perfect Chaos) Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 'Now, Ann!' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Here goes nothing, Ka-me-ha-me ha!' (She fires at Perfect Chaos) (Perfect Chaos is destroyed and turns back into his Chaos 0 form, but this time he became good) (Then Kim catches the Mind Stone, one of the 6 Infinity Stones) Kim Possible: 'We got our 1st Infinity Stone' (On King Kai's planet, King Kai is glad that Perfect Chaos is destroyed and it turned back to Chaos 0) King Kai: 'Ann, Goku & Sonic has finally did it, they destroyed the 1st Horcrux and taken out Perfect Chaos. It's a good thing that the Earth is safe... (Then he becomes worried) but there's a new threat that is coming to battle the Disney Heroes, I can sense it and he's about to be awaken from its long-sleep in the underground chamber area in the Dreamland Universe...his name is Dark Gala, and he's the 2nd Horcrux' (Dr. Eggman activates his small aircraft and plans to escape) Dr. Eggman: 'I'll be back, and I will help Venom & Xemnas stop Sonic & the other Heroes' Joss Possible: (She shows up) 'You're not going anywhere, Eggman. I'll stop you from escaping!' Dr. Eggman: 'But with Chaos defeated and the 7 Chaos Emeralds taken from Sonic, it's over' Joss Possible: 'It's not over yet. Now it is time to end this!' (She prepares to fire the Power Blitz) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: (She shows up and tells Joss something) 'Joss, wait. This might be risky, but I need you to do something for me...I want you to spare Dr. Eggman. Just show him what it means to be Merciful' Joss Possible: 'Merciful? You gotta be joking, Aunt Ann!' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'So if you agree to spare him, then I'll challenge Broly in a fight when he attacks HQ...but you got to trust me on this, it's the right thing to do' Joss Possible: 'But once we defeat Eggman, we'll be safe' Goku: 'Listen, he must be released so he can forgive us. There is still good inside of Broly and maybe he, including Dr. Eggman can change. It's the only way we'll be able to succeed...but don't forget, Joss...that you, Ann & Kim are Quarter-Saiyan thanks to the Special DNA you, Kimmy and Ann got injected back in Early-September' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'I have to do it, so I can prove Dr. Eggman that I can still defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan. So please release him' (Joss stands down) Dr. Eggman: (He gets on board) 'Consider yourself lucky for now, but Broly will face Ann Possible and destroy the Heroes including Sonic' (Then Dr. Eggman leaves on his aircraft) Joss Possible: 'Ann...when you and Kim face Broly, just promise me that we won't hold back. You gotta use all of your new power so we can destroy him for good' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Don't worry, I will, Joss.' Kim Possible: (She hugs Ann) 'We did it, Mom. I'm glad you became a Female Super Saiyan, so once you train me to become strong, we'll be ready to battle against Broly' Goofy: 'Chaos is defeated and turned into good' Riku: 'Yeah, Venom's spell is broken' Ann Possible: 'We like for you to join us, Sora' Sora: 'After everything that happened with Chaos, Violet being cured from the heart virus, we collected the Mind Stone and you becoming a Female Super Saiyan?' Ann Possible: 'We need you and your friends Kairi & Riku. That's our destiny...will you join us, Sora?' (Then Sora accepts by handshake with Ann) Kairi: 'You made the right decision' (On the airplane, Richard Parker sees something on the screen) Splinter: 'This is amazing' Richard Parker: 'You're seeing History in the making, Splinter. The Legend is fulfilled...Sora, Kairi, Riku, Goofy and Donald Duck has joined us' (The Heroes did a speech) Ann Possible: 'The Disney Heroes are ready for action' Sora: 'Allies, Friends and Families working together to fight evil...' Super Saiyan Goku: 'To stop Venom, Broly, Xemnas and Shredder...' Spider-Man: 'Including his Enemy Minions...' Leonardo: 'From destroying Earth...' Riku: 'Taking control...' Elastigirl: 'And ruling the Universe with evil' Kairi: 'Look out, Venom. We're not backing down because we're the...' Heroes: 'Disney Heroes!' (Richard Parker): (He contacts them) 'Heroes, the new member has also unlock a large surprise. Use your Keyblade, Sora...and you'll unlock the Carrier machine' (Sora uses his Keyblade and the Carrier appears) (As the Hybrid Mega Battlezord fuses with the Carrier, it becomes the Hybrid Ultrazord) (Richard Parker): 'I give you the Hybrid Ultrazord, our new weapon. The safety of Earth is now in your hands' Tikal: 'Thank you, everyone. If it weren't for Ann's transformation, Earth might have been flooded and now I should be going now' (Then she and Chaos 0 disappear back to the Shrine of the Master Emerald) (The next morning, Future Kim & Anne says good bye to the others before heading back to her Alter Timeline) Future Kim Possible: 'I better get going, now that I did some new Training and helped you out' Kairi: 'Now destroy Chaos and save your Timeline' Ann Possible: 'Just remember, anyone can make their own Future if they work hard and succeed' 10 year-old Anne: 'And I will always be with you, no matter what' (She hugs Ann, Kim and Joss) Goku: 'Thanks for the help anyway' (Then Future Kim & Anne leaves on the flying Time Machine) (Last lines of the Episode) Ann Possible: 'Now that the 1st Horcrux is destroyed, we have the advantage' Goku: 'Let's hope that Venom have not known anything by now' Richard Parker: 'We'll save that for later, but for now, we welcome Sora, Kairi, Riku, Goofy and Donald Duck to the team. Now that you're with us, you must follow the 3 Rules. #1- Never use your skills for personal gain, #2- Never escalate a battle unless Venom & Master Xemnas forces you, and #3- Work together as a Team. A new era has begun and may the Power protect your heart' Kim Possible: 'And no matter what Venom tries to throw at us, we'll be ready' Kairi: 'And if you're lucky, I might become a Keyblade Master also' (Ann, Kim, Joss, Goku, Sonic, Spider-Man, Leonardo, Elastigirl & Violet put their hand together. And as Sora, Kairi, Riku, Goofy and Donald add their hand on top, they raise it high) Heroes: 'Disney Heroes, now and forever!' (Bonus Scene: 'Anne & Future Kim save Earth') (A few hours later after arriving back to their Alter Timeline, they found out that Perfect Chaos is heading for the city of Boston) Future Kim Possible: 'It's time for me to finish what my Family have started, nightmares never last, Anne. One day, you wake up and they're gone forever' (She wears her Tanktop and flies for Boston) (10 minutes later, Kim powers up to Super Saiyan Full Power and finds Perfect Chaos near Downtown Boston) Super Saiyan Future Kim Possible: 'It ends here, Chaos. Your days of destroying Earth is now finished!' Perfect Chaos: 'What? Her power level has increased 3X since my last encounter, but no matter. I'm going to finish what I have begun!' Super Saiyan Future Kim Possible: 'The Nightmare is over, Chaos!!' (She fires her Final Flash attack) (Then 10 seconds later, Perfect Chaos is destroyed) Future Kim Possible: 'I finally did it. The Future is saved, thanks everyone...and mostly of all...thank you, Mom' (A Preview of the 3rd Season) (Disney Heroes HQ gets attacked by Broly) (Goku): 'Hello, everyone. This is Goku, we heard that Broly attacked HQ and he set up his Skyscraper Hideout in Midtown Manhattan' (A view of Broly's Skyscraper) (Goku): 'Plus Kim & Ann begin their year's worth of training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for 1 day' (Kim & Ann train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber) (Our Heroes prepare to battle Broly) Broly: 'Soon Kim will know the shocking truth of her mother's Rival' (Goku): 'Next time on Disney Heroes, Broly's Secret revealed. See you then' Teaser of Season 3 (It starts with Disney Heroes HQ gets attacked by Broly) Narrator: 'They thought this was impossible...' Kim Possible: 'Everyone evacuate!' (Gohan sacrifices himself with a final explosion attack at Broly) Narrator: 'They thought it would never happen...' Goku: 'Gohan is killed...Broly destroyed him' Bulma: 'NO!' (The garage collapses as our Heroes escape) Narrator: 'But the unthinkable event has occurred...' (The rooftop of HQ explodes) Narrator: 'Broly attacked HQ and the power...is gone' (Venom roars in triumph victory after the Heroes escape form Broly's attack) Narrator: 'Can Earth be protected? Get ready for the Special shape of things to come' (2 clips show Ann & Kim training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck & Goofy teaming up with the Heroes for the battle against Broly) Narrator: 'Soon you'll get a Special sneak peak of Disney Heroes Season 3' Gallery Miami Beach in ruins.jpg|Miami Beach in ruins Super Sonic faces Perfect Dark Gaia.jpg|Super Sonic Super saiyan 3 Goku at full power.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Goku helps Ann & Super Sonic Perfect Chaos near Downtown Miami.jpg|Perfect Chaos strikes Downtown Miami Sonic sees Miami Beach flooded.jpg|Sonic sees Miami Beach flooded Ann Possible has finally transformed into a Female Super Saiyan.png|Ann Possible has finally transformed into a Female Super Saiyan Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Teamwork Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Hope